The Scars
by JustAnotherImagine
Summary: When John sees Sherlock's scars for the first time. Takes place after season three. There's mentions of JohnxMary and Sherolly but it's mainly a transcript between Johnlock.


"Sherlock? What is all this?" John asks, his usually calm voice, shaky.

"It's scars John, what does it look like?" Sherlock answers, wincing when John touches his fresh bruise.

"How did you get them?" John asks hesitantly.

"I was getting to the bottom of Moriarty's crime ring when I slipped up. They found me beat me." Sherlock explains trying not to wince.

"Sherlock, these marks look like they've tortured you." John declares, "Oh no- Sherlock don't tell me that they-?" he's too shocked to even answer the question.

"Yes." Sherlock responds, his voice gravelly.

"Does Molly know?" John asks tentively.

"Of course not. Do you think I want to see her bawling over my wounds?" Sherlock snaps.

"It's only because she cares for you Sherlock." John replies. Sherlock shrugs, "This was during the two years you were away right?" he asks.

"Yes." Sherlock answers.

"What did they do to you?" John whispers.

"They beat me, tortur-" Sherlock starts but John's stare cuts him off.

"Why did you do it Sherlock?" John asks quietly.

"Well Moriarty-" Sherlock starts before John cuts him off.

"I know it was Moriarty's circle but why did you let him get the better of you on that roof Sherlock?" John asks, his voice rising and he stops examining Sherlock's battered chest.

"I did it to protect you John." Sherlock confesses looking the doctor in the eye.

"To protect me?" John asks confused, "Why would I need protection? I was in the army, I know what to do when I'm in danger."

"Moriarty had three assassins, one targeting three of the people I most cared for. That includes Mrs Hudson and apparently Gavin Lestrade." Sherlock starts to explain, in the meantime John sits in the patient's chair at the front of his desk waiting for the rest of the story. "Moriarty said that if I didn't fall, he'd just give the word and have you three killed and only he could give the word, so it was a great inconvenience when he shot himself." Sherlock says, "So I did it. I faked my death to protect you John Watson." He admits. Tears prick the doctor's eyes but there's one thing he can't quite get his head around.

"Molly?" He asks/

"He didn't think Molly mattered to me at all and at first she didn't. Not until the fall anyway." Sherlock explains. John simply nods.

"So you fell for me?" John jokes making Sherlock smile.

"In a way, I guess I did." Sherlock adds chuckling a little.

"But you didn't just fall for me did you?" John asks sobering up.

"No. All these scars John, I took them voluntarily. For you, to keep you safe. And it worked, I kept you safe and you found happiness with Mary." Sherlock states, his eyes looking into the soldier's shining ones.

"I- I don't know what to say." John stutters a little.

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know that." Sherlock confesses, "Before I get married." He adds.

"I wish you'd told me sooner." John admits, standing.

"So do I." Sherlock half smiles, "But you know it now."

"Yes." John agrees, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Sherlock says as he reaches for his shrirt.

"I love you, you know." John states, looking into Sherlock's dazzling grey eyes, "Not the way I love Mary, but, I do." He adds.

"I love you too?" Sherlock says not sure how he means it.

"C'mere." John says taking Sherlock in his arms and hugging him. It feels the same as it did on John's wedding day only with more skin as Sherlock still hadn't gotten his shirt on.

"What do I tell Mary?" John asks smiling as they part. Sherlock shrugs as he puts his shirt back on. He knows that John can't leave Mary after all he still loves her and he's starting to love Molly.

"Still not gay?" Sherlock asks joking.

"Not gay and I have the wife to prove it." John beams. Sherlock smiles and puts his coat on, flipping up the collar.

"Thank you John." Sherlock says as he lays his hand on the doorknob.

"No Sherlock, thank _you_. For everything." John smiles offering his hand, which Sherlock takes and they shake.

"I'll see you next week." Sherlock says as he enters the doorway. John nods.

"Be careful Sherlock." He says.

"I will." Sherlock answers, smiling before walking out the door and into streets of London to St Bart's hospital to find Molly. He needs her support and guidance, and he needs her now.


End file.
